The Mouse and the Snake
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [The Tumblr Faultline 34] endellionaeternus: Hannigram 21 [best friends sibling au] ? \o/ Top Hannibal / Bottom Will


**endellionaeternus: Hannigram 21 [best friends sibling au] ? \o/**

**First fill for the send me a ship and a number prompt list (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/100786921683), originally received 2014-10-23, and my first and last attempt at writing for this fandom. All of my friends can attest to how I agonized over how I was going to make this prompt work, and even after I figured something out, I had the hardest time getting into their heads. I'll let you be the judge of whether or not I succeeded.**

* * *

"Will?" Alana's soft, non-pressuring voice almost made Will start, but he was careful not to let it show. He turned towards her, but kept his eyes well below hers. There was a man standing at her shoulder, dressed better than Will had ever seen anyone dressed, and a subtle musk made Will's nose flare.

"I was just admiring the… hors d'oeuvres," he murmured, holding up the small plate of exceptionally-bite-sized snacks.

"Are they to your liking?" a voice with an attractively thick accent, one he couldn't place, asked from the direction of the well-dressed man.

"Yes, thank you." There was pride in the man's- the chef's- voice and Will's empathy kicked in, his mind awash in images of the man's expensive clothes covered in an apron as he worked tenderly and cautiously with his spread of ingredients. "They must have taken you hours to prepare. Such a... whimsical presentation."

"In my line of work, the whimsical can become dangerous in certain hands. I like to take this chance to use whimsey the way it is intended." Will had never before considered himself attracted to or aroused by someone's voice, but the smooth, cultured, well-mannered tone had an exceptional lure.

"Your work?" he echoed, eyes darting over the man's body, trying to find a hint of what his job was himself.

"My apologies. I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter." A hand was extended- smooth skin, calloused finger pads, manicured fingernails. "I am a psychiatrist, and the man lucky enough to have been adopted by Alana's family in my youth.."

As a general principle, Will did _not_ shake hands with most everyone he met. But curiosity had his eyes flickering up to meet those of the man Alana's family had adopted when she was still a child. He was surprised to find them calm and patient, a gentle smile on Dr. Lecter's face; he hastily dropped his gaze again. His hand jerked and shook as he raised it and placed it in the man's warm palm, and he found his touch lingering afterwards. The small tilt in dark lips told him it was more than welcome.

"I take it you are enjoying the fruit of my hobby…" Dr. Lecter trailed off, and it took Will a moment to realise he was waiting for his name.

"Uh, Will Graham," he supplied after an awkward pause, eyes darting back to Alana who was standing off to the side, a patient, undemanding smile on her face. He wondered who had gotten that smile from whom.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Will," the psychiatrist smiled back, kind, gentle, and warm. Still, Will envisioned himself a mouse, wandering into a snake's open and waiting mouth.

* * *

Dr. Lecter's unwavering, _genuine_ intrest in him through the rest of the evening kept him flattered and aroused, terrified and embarrassed, and most of all, confused. He had never been the center of such dedicated focus before, or been deemed worthy of such intelligent, non-judgemental conversation when it came to how his mind worked and how he used it to consult for the FBI. By the time the party was beginning to disperse, he was as intoxicated by wine as he was by the older man's attention.

"And where will you be driving home to, Will?" Hannibal asked as they began moving towards the door. Alana was already standing outside, saying farewell to her's and her brother's guests as they departed.

"Wolf Trap. Virginia," he clarified. Hannibal stopped and turned to look at him.

"Beg pardon if I'm being too forward, but I am quite sure my little sister would not mind if you were to stay the night." The offer was given without expectation, and though Will had been out of this game for a long, long time, he was still sure he was reading the signs right. His heart began to pound faster anyway.

"Should I ask her if there's a room I can borrow?" Will asked boldly, though his eyes stayed glued to the knot of Hannibal's tie. His refusal to meet the other man's eyes didn't stop him from seeing the slow curl of a satisfied smile on Hannibal's lips. It certainly did nothing to stop the heat creeping across his own cheeks and then split to crawl down his neck and up the curve of his ears.

The older man took a slow step closer to him, and then there was the warm pressure of a hand against his lower back.

"I hardly think that's necessary." There was a dark gleam in Hannibal's warm brown eyes, and Will could feel the snake's fangs closing behind him.

* * *

Despite the warmth of the room blanketing his skin, the spread of his thighs around Hannibal's equally naked hips left Will trembling, and the press of lube-slicked calloused finger pads against the tense circle of his sphincter only made him shake harder. It had been months, years, since Will had let anyone close enough to indulge in more intimate contact than a hand-shake, and the knowledge of that left him extra-aware of the rough palm pressed down against his vulnerable belly. Will's breath caught in his throat as those fingers stroked over his skin, acquainting themselves with the hardness of his erection and the tension of his sphincter.

Will shivered under the heat of Hannibal's unwavering gaze and the utter control of every movement as he was opened up, slow and gentle. The silence between them was only broken by Will's soft pants every time a new finger pressed inside, and then by every deliberate whisper over his prostate. His skin felt electric, every shift of Hannibal's palm over him or fingers in him like lightning, bringing to his attention a hyper-awareness with which he was utterly unfamiliar. His arms lay useless and limp on the bed, his legs just as so with his knees bent and his feet planted.

Hannibal's eyes had captured his from the beginning, and they refused to let go now. Will felt frozen in place by that brown gaze as the other man pulled his fingers free and then moved forward, no pause between the moment a condomless cock pressed against his hole and the moment it pressed in. His breath caught in his chest, stuck in his throat alongside his heart. He felt like a fish laid out over a river rock, the cock thrusting into him the knife flaying off his skin and removing his meat.

It was a familiar, if infrequent, pleasure numbing his mind, spreading through his limbs and turning his vulnerability fatal. Hannibal blinked and Will was finally free, his eyes drifting to a spot on the ceiling just over the flopping brown hair. The body above his draped over him, a hand bracing on the pillow next to his head, the other large- so large and warm- palm gentle against his throat as lips coaxed him back into eye contact.

It was torturous, treacherous, this unwavering gaze. It saw through him, saw through the nightmares and the empathy and the crazy. It looked into the hard of him and wanted to devour him, absorb him, take him and never give back. There was possession there, the gateway of jealousy and danger. A monster in bespoke clothes wearing a gentle smile.

The hand around his neck smoothed a path down his chest and still-vulnerable belly to his aching dick, stroking it easily, covered as it was with precome and sweat from their bellies. Paralysis shot through his every limb, his vision fading to white as he came without a sound. The hips against his ass fell still and his insides grew a little warmer as the other man came inside him. Despite it being over, he received a slow kiss that made him as warm as it did wary.

"Delicious," Hannibal murmured into the moist air between them and between kisses like shots of opium, his body hot and heavy over Will's, a questionably (un)welcome anchor. "My dear Will, I could positively eat you up."

Darkness descended over him as the snake swallowed him whole.

FIN

* * *

**I'm definitely never writing this again. The original fill (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/115532544438) and the post**** (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/115532559973)****. Tschüß. :3**


End file.
